


Strawberry Blonde

by Mesmeret



Series: 250 Followers Fics [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: Kylo and Hux have spent the summer apart at their respective summer programs. Hux comes back with lighter hair.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: 250 Followers Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902733
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Strawberry Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for [@sk8rky10](https://twitter.com/sk8rky10)

Kylo was so excited to be back on campus for Sophomore year of college. But more to see his boyfriend than anything else. Hux had spent the summer touring dig sites along the upper African coastline for his antiquity studies while Kylo was stuck in a monastery in Northern France trying to make sense of the dysfunctional organization structure the monks kept for millennia. But he did find some texts that proved his theory. He couldn't wait to tell Hux all about it.

He was pacing in their little studio apartment when the door opened. Kylo walked over to kiss Hux hello. Hux startled a little but melted into the kiss. Kylo stood to the side to let Hux pull his luggage inside. That's when Kylo realized that Hux had seen a lot of sun. Hux had more freckles and his hair was far lighter. Kylo swallows as he realizes how hot Hux looks.

Hux notices where Kylo is looking, "Ah, yeah... I'm grotesquely sunburned and my hair makes me look day glow."

Kylo shakes his head and caresses Hux's cheek. Hux frowns a little, "Really? But you liked my red hair so much."

Kylo tilts his head, "It's still red. Just lighter, softer."

Hux blushes, "Really? And my skin?"

Kylo kisses his very freckled nose, "Love you so much. All of you. Now, do you want to hear about my summer or was yours better than mine?"

Hux laughs, "I don't know... did you uncover a grave site of 30 soldiers?"

Kylo playfully groans, "Ugh, how can I beat that with finding letters from the Acadians?"

Hux laughs and kisses Kylo's cheek, "Were they acceptable letters?"

Kylo nods and plays with Hux's hair. It's longer, too. Kylo hums happily as Hux leads him to their couch to cuddle and discuss their adventures.

As the months wear on, Kylo realizes that Hux's hair hasn't darkened. His eyebrows have but only Kylo would notice. "Babe, have you been dying your hair?"

Hux tenses a little while writing a report, "Maybe? Do you not like it anymore?"

Kylo leans over to kiss the top of Hux's head, "I like whatever shade you want your hair to be. You'll always be my strawberry."

Hux gives a soft "oh" before tilting his head for a kiss on the lips.


End file.
